I've Never Had A Dream Come True
by butterflies4ever
Summary: FINISHED!She is now engaged to Li but will love prevale? At the wedding Sakura has dissepeared and it's up to Li to save her!
1. New Adventures!

Sakura woke up in the morning, the bright sunshine poured through the window into her room. She slowly gets up and gets dressed and walks down the stairs to the kitchen. Kero was talking to her dad while eating pancakes.  
  
It has been a while since she captured her last Clow Card and Li had returned to Hong Kong, but recently Li had returned to Hong Kong and she and Li had been spending a lot more time together then they had. She is now 19 and is a lot more confident then she was when she was 10.  
  
She quickly ate her breakfast and heads back to her room. She gets ready to leave and runs back down the stairs. Aiden, her father, hands her a basket with some lunch and other sweets and treats for her picinic. "Bye Dad, Bye Kero" she says and hurries out the door. "Bye sweetie. Have Fun!" her father yells.  
  
It's a bright sunny day, perfect for a picinic. She sigh's and remembers her younger day's. Capturing Clow Cards, going to school, having Madison video tape her every move...of course she still did tape her. "Madison will never change" she says to herself. She laughs and continue's to Madison's house. She gets to the door and rings the bell. Madison answers and escorts her to the living room. They sit down on a couch and chat excitedly about the picinic. "So are you and Eli officialy going out?" Sakura asks. "Yes" she replies and blushes. "Really!" She sqeauls. "Hey! Calm down....we have been for a little while....I am glad you're excited, but it won't stop me from taping you and Li and all the kawaii moments you two have!" Madison says and giggles. "Oh well, maybe you will some day stop" Sakura replies. "In your dreams!" she laughs. They are interupted but another doorbell ring. They race to the door and find Li and Eli standing waiting, Eli holding a basket. "Hi Eli! Hi Li!" Madison and Sakura says happily. "Hey!" they reply. Sakura and Madison grab there baskets and head out to the park.  
  
Li and Eli set a blanket out by the water, underneath some cherry blossom trees and lay out the lunches and start to eat. Sakura and Madison talk happily as Eil and Li talk and eat.  
  
As they finish their lunches....."Hey Eli, come here I wanna show you something!" Madison says to Eli. "Okay." he says. Madison winks at Sakura and laughs as she and Eli walks of holding hands and Madison leaning on his shoulder. Li laughs and turns to Sakura who is smiling and blushing a little. Madison always tried to do everything to leave them alone and when she succeeded Li always knew he was going to be videotaped having kawaii moments with Sakura. So this time he was going to try something really good to give Madison something to tape about! He laughs and stands up getting a cherry blossom from one of the trees and sits back down he sits down next to the tree and leans against it. Sakura crawls over to him and leans on his shoulder and kisses him. He puts the flower in her hair and smiles kissing her forehead. He sees the flashing red light but knows Sakura doesn't. He laughs and looks at Sakura. She blushes a little bit. He laughs and says "I bet I could make you blush and laugh so much that you could faint." "You wouldn't!" she blushes and laughs. She stops and moves away. Li goes to her and kisses her nose. "Yes I would!" he laughs.  
  
"Madison, must you tape them, you said you wanted to show me something." Eli whispers as the red light flashes. "YES!" Madison whispers She giggles and goes back to taping. "Well, what was it you wanted to show me?" Eli asks. "I just wanted us to leave so we can give them time alone and time for me to tape them silly!" she replies. He sighs. "Well why don't you leave them for now and tape them later" he suggests. "Oh all right...I'll stop taping and mind my own but..." but is cut of by Eli's kiss. "Buisness" she finishes and giggles.  
  
Back with Sakura and Li..... Sakura leaned against a tree...fainted...Li looks at her and smiles. At least he had done it. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. He carefully slipped it on her finger. She'll notice it when she wakes it up. She then wakes up. He laughs. "What happened. Did I really faint?" she asked. "Yes, you did" he replied. "Awww, and I tried so hard not to!" she pouted crossing her arms. She noticed the ring. "Huh" she looked over at Li. "Will you marry me?" he asks "Yes! I will!" she squeals.  
  
Back with Madison and Eli  
  
"Madison I told you" says Eli but is cut off by Madison's kiss. "to stop videotapeing" he finishes. He laughs. "But I HAVE to get this!" she says "Li is propsing to Sakura!" "Really?" he looks over. "Awww isn't that sweet...hehehehe" he laughs "The Proposment!" she says just loud enough for Sakura and Li to "overhear". They look over and rool their eyes and laugh. Madison and Eli walk over to them. "You caught all that on tape!?!?!" Sakura says. "Yup! You bet! Didn't miss a moment of it!" Madison replies. "Neither did I!" Li says. "Huh?" Madison says quizzickly. " Didn't you see? I had a videocamera videotapeing YOU and ELI together. SO I have everything you and Eli did!" Li says happily. "Oh. That's..um..nice" Madison says calmly. "WHERE IS THE TAPE!" she screams as she runs over to the bush and the trees. Sakura and Li laugh as Eli joins Madison in looking for the tape.  
  
10 minutes later.... "I can't find it!" Madison cries. "Where did you put it!" "And why would I tell you that!" Li laughs "Becasue!!" she whines "Oh well...i guess it's fair" she says sadly. "Well be better get going" If I get home to late Tori will kill me" Sakara says "Yea. I'll walk you home" Li says. "And i'll walk you home Madison!" Eli says. They go off their seprate ways. 5 minutes later Sakura and Li sneak back and grab the videotape and run to Sakura's house. Sakura unlocks the door and they both walk in. A note is on the table.  
  
Sakura, I had to go out of town on buisness and will be back in two days. Tori had to come with me. Will be back Monday! Have Fun. Love you. Dad  
  
"Awwwww! Their gone, now I have to wait to tell them!" she pouts. "Well, we can spend time together until then." Li smiles. "Yea, you can stay in Tori's room for now, he won't know" Sakura says. "Well let's watch that movie! I am DYING to know what Eli did with Madison!" Li laughs and they run off to watch the movie 


	2. The Adventures Begin

Sakura and Li got home and put the videotape in. Sakura and Li laughed and were suprised at how much Madison and Eli did besides videotape Li and Sakura. Sakura laughed almost the whole way through except stopped at one part. Eli was proposing to Madison!! Sakura was awestruck and upset becasue Madison didn't tell her. "My best freind didn't tell me that her boyfreind proposed to her!" She laughed. She got up and ran to the kitchen where she phoned her. Li laughed, finished the movie and bought one from the tv. Sakura came back in 10 minutes later. "She wanted to wait to tell everyone together!" she laughed "And we spolied it for her!" she finished "Well we ruined it for her, but she deserved it for always tapeing us!" Li said. They watched the movie and by the end they were both asleep on the couch. Sakura asleep in Li's lap, Li leaning against the couch.  
  
The Next Morning..... Li woke up, the sun spilling into the room. He yawned and sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping Sakura. He picked her up and caried her to her room then went back downstairs. Kero was sitting on the table. "What are you doing here! Well as long as you ARE here....Can you make some pancakes??" he asked. "Fine." Li replied. Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got dressed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt then ran downstairs. She saw Li and Kero eating pancakes happily. "Well, I am glad you two are getting along!" she said happily getting some pancakes. "Only becasue he makes good pancakes!" Kero said munching happily on his breakfest. "Well, I hope your nice to him from now on!" Sakura said hinting the ring on her finger. "Huh?" said Kero, not noticing the ring. Sakura and Li laughed She waved her hand in Kero's face. "I'm engaged to Li, Kero!" she said laughing. "What! He asked you to marry him! That brat!" he yelled "Yes!" she said. "Well, oh well..." Kero said.  
  
Two Weeks Later.... Tomedeo Airport "Bye Dad, Bye Tori, Bye Madison!" Sakura said hugging them all. Sakura had told Tori and her Dad about the engagment. Tori wasn't that happy but didn't say anything. They all hugged her back. "I'll write to tell you guys when the wedding is!" She said "Make sure yo let me design your dress" Madison said happily. "Ok!" Sakura laughed. Aiden walked up to Li with Tori behind. "You be good to Sakura and if you hurt her you are so dead! If anything happens to her I am personnaly holding you responsible!" Tori said keeping calm. "Take care of Sakura. I trust you to, and write soon!" Aiden said. "Yes sir" Li replied. Aiden walked back over and said one last good- bye to Sakura and Li and Skaura picked up their bags and walked onto the plane.  
  
Two Hours Later....On the Plane! Li looked over at Sakura who was by the window soundly sleeping. He smiled and settles down to fall asleep. Slowly Sakura wakes up to find Li asleep. She laughs and looks down at he feet. Thats funny, I thought I heard something! She looks out the window looking at the clouds but hears more noise and looks back at her feet where her bag lies. She picks it up and slowly opens it. I wonder what it is! She finds kero inside eating a cupcake! "Kero! What are you doing here! You were supposed to stay with Madison until the wedding and give me and Li time alone to spend together!" Sakura whispered unhappily. "Well, I HAD to come and make sure you were okay!" Kero replied "Well, just make sure Li doesn't see you!" Sakura whispered "Too late!" an angry voice said. Sakura looked over at the sleepy Li. "Oops!" Sakura giggled. "Let's send him back by airmail!" Li said "We can't to that! He won't be able to breath!" Sakura "Besides I won't bother you guys!" Kero said pleadingly "Fine!" Li said sighing.  
  
Three hours later....Hong Kong Airport! Thre houts later they arive at the Hong Kong airport. Li leads Sakura to a group of ladies. They look over and see Li and Sakura coming towards them. They sueal and 4 of them run over and start looking over Sakura excaliaming how kawaii she is and a perfect match for Li she was. Both Li and Sakura blushas another lady comes over. Li introduces her as his kother and he 4 other girls as his 4 sisters. "Nice to meet you" Sakura says nervously. The 5 laides then lead the way to a Blue Convertable. They get in the car and drive to their new home. Li looked over at Sakura who was lookign at litle nervous. "Don't Worry, Everything will be just fine!" he says smiling and kisses her. She sighns and leans against his shoulder as they drive through the streets of Sakura's new home.  
  
10 minutes later...Li mansion...  
  
Sakura looked in awe at the mansion as they drove through the gates. They got out as two people come out to get the bags. Li leads Sakura in through the doors. "Why don't yo show her around, Li and get her confortable!" Li's mother said. Li showed her around the house in an hour. He then took her to her room.She walked in to see a queen size bed, with a bed spread with cherry blossoms on it. Her suitcases were stacked neatly by a closet. A dresser sat against one wall with a long full-length mirror beside it. A desk with a computer sat on the other side of the room. There were two windows, one beside her bed overlooking a garden another was by the closet that had a pon, with flowers and trees surronding the pond. "Wow, it's beutiful!" Sakura exclaims happily. "Are you sure it's alright?" Li asks. "Of course it is! Besides like you said it's only temporary until were married!" she said throwing her arms around him hugging him. "Good, mother thought it wasn't enough for the CardCaptor Mistress." he laughs. They sit down on the bed and start to kiss. "Sakura!" Li's mother yells. "Huh?" Sakura says. "Better go see what she wants." Li says  
  
They go downstairs to the living room and see Li's mom. I want to start planning your wedding. Li and Sakura sat down on a couch opposite Li's mom, a table in between them. So for the next hour they planned their wedding. By the end of the week the whole wedding had been planned and the letters had been sent. Sakura ran up to her room and signed onto a chat room that was made for Sakura, Eli, Li, and Madison.  
  
Cherry Blossom=Sakura Little Wolf=Li Camera Girl=Madison England Boy=Eli  
  
*Cherry Blossom has now signed in* *Little Wolf has signed in* Camera Girl: Hey Li, Hey Sakura! Cherry Blossom: Hey Madison Little Wold: Hey Camera Girl: How are you? I got your letter and the plane tickets. But how coem there are 3? Cherry Blossom: You, your mom, and Eli! Camera Girl: Ok thanks! England Guy: Thanks! Little Wolf: Well We better go. I promised to take Sakura shopping and show her around today. Bye Cherry Blossom: Bye Everyone!  
  
*End of Chapter 2* Hope that was okay Everyone! I'll post my next chappie ASAP! THANKS! Please review! 


	3. Mall Disaster

Sakura and Li logged off and changed and met downstairs in 10 minutes. Sakura had changed into a pink t-shirt and a blue skirt. Li in jeans and a black t-shirt. They walked outside where the car was waiting. All the way Sakura asked questions about the mall. Finnaly 10 minutes later they arrived. Li found a space, parked the car, and hopped out. Sakura got out and ran inside saying something about clothes. He sighed and ran after her. For the next three hours Li ran after Sakura who after every shop handed her bags to him. He knew he was tired but was not going to get mad at her. He sighed and smiled as she ran out of a book shop and into a jewlarry shop. He set the bags down by a counter and went next to her. She was eyeing a beutiful necklace. It was pearls and then a diamond in the center. She signed as she eyed the price and walked over to the bags picking up a few. "Li, there is three more stores I want to go to. How about you go to your stores that you want to go to and I;'ll go to mine and meet near the food stand we saw on the way in in half an hour, Okay?" she asked smiling. He sighed happily and agreed. He walked over to the counter of the jewllar and asked to purchase a necklace and pointed out the one Sakura had looked at. He also bought the wedding rings for them. He sighed as he finnaly bought the necklace and rings and walked to the food stand and sat down and put the bags on the bench beside him. Good thing Sakura had only taken two bags with all the stores she will end up going to or else she'll never make it back here. As Sakura rounded the corner, Li spotted her and smiled standing up. All of a sudden a two boys dressed in jeans and t-shirts ran around the corner and grabbed Sakura! Michael and Mario! he thought. Leaving the bags he ran after Sakura. The two boys and Sakura were no where in site! He ran out the doors after asking around and ran out the doors. Michel was pushing Sakura into a black car. Mario spotted him and pointed Li out.....with two mall security guys with him! They dropped Sakura on the ground, banging her head against a car and the ground and the boys ran away the police chasing him. Li ran over to Sakura. She lay on the ground, unconsious. He called the medics, who came 5 minutes later and rushed her to the hospital.  
  
1 hour Later......Hospital  
  
Li sat beside Sakura's bed who was still lying unconsious. He siged as Yelen (li's mother) came rushing in."Is she okay! Is she hurt? How bad is it!" she said worried about Sakura. "Shhhh...she is still unconsious. Two boys I know came and took her, and tried to force her to go with them but when they saw the police dropped her and ran and she hit a car and the ground badly with her head" Li said sadly, holding back tears. A doctor came in and rushed the two out as he ran some tests and brought them back in. "Ok, she'll be ok,. She just needs lots of rest. We've cleaned most of her cuts, and she has some bruises but that will be fine. Just don't let her walk for a while, it looks like her ankle is a little twisted" the doctor said quietly. Li nodded and an hour later Yelen and Li arrived back home. She parked the car and Li got out and carried Sakura up to her room and put her down o her bed. I should have protected her....this is all my fault...this wouldn't have happened if I had been with her. Two servents then came up and dropped Sakura's and Li's bags in Sakura's room. He sighed and looked at the time. It was well over 11:30 and he was starving. Kissing Sakura, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He found three of his sisters down there, Fuutie, Shiefa, and Feimei. (Sorry, don't know english names so I had to use the other names). "Is Sakura alright!" they all asked asking more questions. He nodded, sighed and grabbed two glasses of water and a sandwich for himself then escaped back upstairs. He found Sakura waking up, and trying to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't, your staying in bed!" Li said quickly putting the water and food down. "Whaaaaatttt! I am feeling better!" she whishpered then collasped back down on the pillows. "Sakura! You have a sprained ankle, and have been out of it for two weeks!" he said. "I have!?!?!" she said amazed. 'Those boys must have dropped me and pushed me hard then." she said quietly. "It's okay, now. Here drink some of this water." he said handing her a glass. She took it and drank some of the water. "Mmmmm, I though water could never taste so good!" she said and laughed. He smiled. "I'll be right back."he said and walked out. Sakura looked around the room. It was dark outside and she could see the moon and stars shining in the sky. Bags were on the floor next to her dresser. From the shopping, never knew it was THAT many bags. Poor Li! She giggled. She looked down and found a pillow at the end of the bed and a chair. He must of slept in here to watch me! He's to nice, he should've slep in his bed. Li came back, his hands behind his back. "What's that?" she asked. "Close your eyes!" he said. 'What is it! What ae you hiding! Tell me!" she giggled. "Close your eyes first!" he said. "Fine!" she said closing her eyes. Li walked over and opened her hands and placed a box in her hands. "Open!" he said. She opened her eyes to find a velvet box. "What is it?" she asked. "Open it!" he said. Slowly she opened the box smiled and gasped. Inside was the diamond necklace which she had seen at the mall! "Oh Li, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed. "Well, I saw you eyeing it at the jewllary store and decided to get you it." he said. "Oh Li she said, smiled and kissd him.  
  
In the corner....  
  
"Madison is going to LOVE this footage!" Kero whispered to himself. He felt bad for lying to his master but Madison had begged him to go after Sakura and videotape her with a little camera she had given him. She had given him so much sweets, he couldn't back down. So they made it all up! He giggled.  
  
At the door...  
  
Futtie, Shiefa, Feimei, Fanran, and Yelen all watched Sakura and Li inside. The four sisters all giggled to themsleves saying how kawaii they were and they were such a PERFECT couple they were. Yelen smiled to herself. I knew that when I sent Li to Japan he wouldn't get the Clow Cards,but she sent him for she knew he would end up falling in love with the CardCaptor Mistress. she thought to herself. "You have chosen well Li Syaoran!" she said to herself. She ushered the girls away from the door to leave the two alone for the night. They all went to bed. Li stayed with Sakura that night. He was so happy that she had finnaly woken up. "Li,?" Sakura asked. "Yes?" he replied. "What ever happened to those two boys?" she said yawning. "They are in jail and charged with assault, kidnapping and causing injuries to the subject?" he said yawning. "Oh.." she said and they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning,  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!! someone screamed. That someone was Sakura. She woke up that morning to find a gun pointed in her face! Li woke up and looked next to him. A guy dressed in black and a mask covering his face was hovered of Sakura pointing a gun at her. Another guy pointed one at Li as he woke up. "Come with me Li, or the girl dies!" the guy said.  
  
End of Chapter 3!  
  
Hey Everyone, a cliffhanger! MUAHHHH!!! me so evil!!!! lolz. Anywayz, I'll of course have the next chapter up ASAP as usal. School will be starting soon, but I'll make time to get these chapters done! KEEP READINg and ENJOY and please Review!!!! 


	4. Trouble At Home!

Li followed the man out of the room. The other man led Sakura out 5 minutes later and Li was pushed back into the room and was locked in. "Help!!" Sakura yelled. "Help me!" as she struggled to get free. Li banged on the door and kicked at it. "Help me! Get me out of here! I have to help Sakura!" he screamed. Sakura struggled more and more to get free. The man had tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her from attracting attention. She kicked and struggled. She stopped and then really hard kicked the guy. He dropped Sakura as he yelped in pain. She wasted no time in immidietly running back upstairs, but grabbing the guy's gun, and running to Yelen's room. She pounded at the door and she quickly came. "What's wrong, Sakura?" she said looking at the girl's paled face. "Kidnappers! They have Li locked in my room, and they tried to take me. I managed to get away!" she cried. Yelen looked over at the staircase and saw the two men approaching. She hurried Sakura into the room and locked the door. Yelen quickly dressed and walked over to her closet. She walked in and motioned Sakura to come. She pulled at a dress and a panel opened up. She walked out opened the window and walked back to the closet and closed the door. "To fool them." she whispered. She led Sakura down a narrow path and until the reached another panel. Pressing a block the panel swung open and Yelen opened the closet. Inside the room was beautiful. It had no doors, and had only one window. It had three couches, a TV, food, a bathroom and everything. "Wow! It's like paradise!" she gasped. "Yes. It's my own little private paradise. To get away from things." she smiled. "She quickly went over to a phone and called the police. Yelen, then walked over to a wall. She pushed on a panel and it slowly opened up. She smiled and Sakura followed and the door quickly closed behind them. The robbers were running down the stairs with some bags. The police then ran inside, saw the robbers and grabbed them, dragging them out. (Ok, I know this has been kind of lame but I'm working on it!!! So bare with me!)  
  
One hour later....Li's room...  
  
"Are you sure your okay, Sakura?" Li asked for the millionth time. "Yes! I'm fine!" she said. Li sighed, "Well, our wedding is in a week! I can't let you get hurt!" he said. Sakura giggled. "Don't worry about me!"   
  
Three days later.....Hong Kong Airport..  
  
Li and Sakura sat down on the nearest bench to the gate that their friends would arrive in. Five minutes later they finally came through. "Madison!" Sakura screamed as she ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Relax Sakura! It hasn't been THAT long!" Madison said choking from the hug. Sakura let go. "I know but so much has happened! Someone tried to kidnap me twice! Kill Li AND I was in the hospital and had a sprained ankle for so long!" She said. Madison starred at her in disbelief. "WHAT!!!!!" From you know whom. "Calm down Tori! It's okay! I'm fine!" Sakura yelled as she tried to stop Tori from killing Li who was hiding behind Aiden. Madison ran over to Tori and helped restrain him as Madison's mother and Eli came out. Eli also helped restrain Tori as they led him over to a bench where Aiden came and made him stay put. Sakura giggled as she, Li, Eli, Madison, Aiden and Madison's mom went to collect the luggage. They slowly walked to the limo waiting making sure Tori was FAR from Li. As they arrived at the Li mansion........ Sakura, Madison, and Madison's mom talked the whole way about the wedding. Li sat beside Sakura, Madison on the other side of her. Madison's mom was across from them and Aiden beside her. Tori sat beside Aiden, some bags in front of him to keep him from grabbing Li. Li got out, as did everyone else as they arrived and ran inside. Two butlers came out to get the bags as Li and Sakura showed everyone their rooms. (Well not that easily!) Sakura quickly showed Madison and her mom two room's beside her own. Where her mom and Madison would stay. Li's was beside Sakura's now and Aiden beside Li's and Tori was waaaaayyy down the hall. Everyone changed and freshened up. Sakura then joined Madison in her room to be followed her mom.  
  
"Here is your dress Sakura!" Madison said pulling it out of the closet. Sakura quickly put it on. "It's beautiful Madison! Oh thank-you!!" She squealed. It was a light pink dress with cherry blossoms around the waist. Cherry blossoms lined at the bottom of the dress all the way around. She wore matching pink gloves to. Sakura thought about it and told Madison to go to her room and get a box on her desk but told her not to open it. Madison then ran out. "You look so much like your mother Sakura!" Madison's mom said. She blushed and Madison ran back in the box in hand. Sakura carefully opened it up to reveal the necklace from Li. She put it on to show Madison and her mom. "It's soo pretty on you Sakura! Where did you get it!" Madison exclaimed. "From Li, when we went to the mall he bought it for me." Sakura replied. "Wow! He must really love you!" Madison said giggling. Sakura leaned over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Madison who ducked. I hit the door. Madison then grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Sakura hitting her. They laughed as Sakura changed out of the dress and told her mom and Madison about all that had happened.  
  
Down the Hall.....  
  
Aiden ran to Tori's room to check on him but the room was empty! "AHHHHH my son is missing and he's probably on a killing spree! Poor Li!" he screamed as he ran down the hall to Li's room. Eli stood in a corner, stating to be out of the way for Tori. The window was wide open. Li was sprinting across the grass away from Tori who was very close behind him.   
  
In Madison's Room...  
  
Sakura looked around. "I thought I heard screaming!" she said. The three looked out the window to see Tori chasing Li. She giggled and ran to Li's room. "Eli help Li get in here, will you?" she asked. "He nodded smiled and waved his hand. Li then appeared in his room. He collapsed n the floor. He held his arm and he had a bruised eye. "Ouch! That must of hurt!" Eli said. Aiden picked up Li and put him no the bed. He and Eli then left to go and find Tori to lock him up in his room. Sakura looked over at the "unconscious" Li. "Okay Li! Wake up now!" she giggled and shook Li. "Owwww....my arm!" he said. "Sorry!" she kissed him and he fell asleep again. She looked over at the time. 11:30pm. She looked back over at the sleeping Li. Resting her head on Li's stomach she too fell asleep.   
  
Outside the room....  
  
Madison, her mom, Aiden, Li's four sisters, Eli, and Kero looked in to see the two quietly sleeping. "KAWAII!!!!! Madison squealed and whipped out her video camera. Everyone sweat dropped. Yelen walked down the hall. "Free cake in the kitchen!' she whispered. Everyone looked up and at each other and then all raced down to the cake before Kero could touch it. Yelen shook her head and walked in to see Sakura and Li asleep. She carefully moved Li over and picked up Sakura and tucked her in beside Li. "Goodnight my son and daughter-in-law to be" she whispered and walked out.  
  
Living Room  
  
Everyone but Madison and Eli were left. They had escaped into the living room to have some quiet time alone. They talked about the wedding and finished their cake. Eli looked over at his girlfriend who was taking a bite from her cake and smiled evilly. "What?" Madison said looking up. "Tickle time!" Eli said. "Noo!!!!" Madison said. But it was to late...Eli reached over and began to tickle Madison. She squealed and squirmed and laughed trying to get away. "Eli...leave...me...alone....stop..Tickiling...me!" she said trying to breath. He giggled and stopped and pulled her up, looked into her eyes and kissed her. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep. He finished his cake and carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. "Sweet Dreams!" he whispered and walked out.  
  
End of Chappie 4!  
  
Hey Everyone! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I never meant to get it out that late, but I have been very busy lately! So please R&R and ENJOY!!! 


	5. Wedding Dissaperances!

Chapter 5 Wedding Disappearances!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS! CLAMP DOES!  
  
Me: Okay, Hey everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I worked on so many chapters but haven't typed them up. So you BETTER enjoy this chapter. The next chapter, Chapter 6, will be the last one. BUT! I am writing a sequel, which I am hoping will be better. So ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sakura woke up that morning, the bright morning sunshine pouring into her room. She groaned as she sat up and looked at the time. "9:00! Hoe!!! The weddings at 2!" Sakura threw the covers off and ran around and pulled on something to wear as she ran downstairs brushing her hair out. (SL: Ok! People! I don't mean the bad hoe but the famous one Sakura says when she is late or something!) She met everyone in the Li mansion's living room where everyone was waiting. "Good-Morning!" she said brightly. "Finally your up!" Madison said frantically as she and Madison dragged her back upstairs. "Time to get you ready!" Madison said brightly. Li, Eli, and Tori got up and dragged their selves upstairs to get ready.  
  
Madison's Make-Over. "I stayed up all night finishing your dress, and everyone else's outfits! You and Li will look SOO kawaii!!!" Madison exclaimed as she pulled out Sakura dress." "Wow" This is so pretty Madison! Thank-you so much!" Sakura squealed as she put the dress on as Madison and Meilin pulled theirs on. "Ok, time for your hair!" Madison said.  
  
Meanwhile. "Ok, can someone PLEASE tell me WHO made these? Right now, before I kill somebody!" Li shouted, as he got ready. "Don't go hurting my dear Madison, or I'll turn YOU into a mouse!" Eli said trying to calm him down. "Besides, it's not like you have to wear it for THAT long!" Tori just ignored the two fighting. He was ready and was sitting in a chair by the window, staring out. "So, you nervous Li?" Eli asked. "Oh shut-up!" Li responded. "I'll take that as a YES!" Eli said grinning. "Are you trying to get me mad! Because you're doing a great job!" Li shouted at him. Eli smirked as he walked out to find Madison. Li grumbled as he looked at Tori and walked over and looked out the window. "What's so interesting, that you've been staring at for the past hour?" Li asked. "I am thinking. Just take care of my kaijuu, and if you hurt her in anyway I'll be back in here in two seconds and kill you in 1!" Tori smirked. "Hai!" he replied walking out. "Baka!" he shouted at Tori, and then ran to find Eli before Tori could kill him, as he laughed.  
  
The Girls. Madison, Meilin, Yelen, and Li's sisters brought Sakura down the girl's limo. The all got in and headed for the church.  
  
Boy's Limo. Aiden, Tori, and Eli were lead by Li to another limo waiting. Inside Tori were just staring daggers at Li. Li was moving as far away as he could, starting to regret for calling Tori a baka. Even if he deserved it! He thought.  
  
The Girls. At 1pm they arrived at the church. Sakura was rushed into a room as Madison quickly touched up Sakura's hair and make-up. And then left Sakura alone. Sakura smiled at herself. She had made it this far and was determined to keep going. Ever since she saw him in 4th grade she had liked him. Sakura smiled as she let Kero out of her backpack. "Finally! Why didn't you let me out sooner." He complained. "Sorry I was busy! I forgot!" Sakura said. "You forgot about me!" Kero said shocked. Sakura laughed. "Here, maybe this will make you better." She said handing him some pudding. "PUDDING!!!" Kero screamed as he grabbed the pudding and started to eat. "Just remember! During the wedding I trust YOU to guard the Sakura Cards!" Sakura said. "Yes, Yes, they are right."Kero stopped as he looked in the bag. "Right.right where?" Sakura said. "Uhhhhh.umm..They are." Kero stuttered. "Looking for THIS!" a man said laughing and evil laughter holding the Clow Book. (Me: Me a lil hyper!) Sakura whirled around. "Who are you!" she said backing away. "You don't remember me!" the man said offensively. "Well, you are dressed in a black cape, hat, and have mask on!" Sakura said mockingly. The man took of the hat and mask. "Michel! Oh no!" Sakura said dropping to her knees. "Now, you will come with me." He said. "No way! I'm getting married. To Li!" she shouted. "Soon, Li will be nothing but dust." "Don't you DARE hurt him!" Sakura said as she started running for the door. "Tsk tsk. People never learn!" Michel said as he waved his hand. Sakura fell to her knees as a black bubble appeared over Sakura. "Sakura!" Kero shouted. Kero flew out before, Michel got him to. Michel then opened a window and him and the bubble flew out.  
  
Madison ran in. "Sakura, are you okay, Kero said something was wro." Madison stopped as she saw the room empty and the window open. She ran to the window and shudder as she saw a fainted Sakura in a bubble floating away with Michel. She then ran to find Eli and Li but fainted and disappeared.  
  
Eli was with Li waiting, getting inpatient. Eli sighed as he ran into Sakura's room. "I can't feel her aura anywhere!" he said worriedly. Li ran in. "Where is..I can't sense her anywhere!" Li said. "Hey Gaki, where is Sakura?" Tori said coming in. "We can't find her!" Li replied. "WHAT! Where's Kero!" Tori asked. "He is gone, like Sakura and Madison." Eli replied. "Madison and the stuffed doll are both gone! Oh great!" Li groaned. "Come on, I can sense them this way!" Eli said as he jumped out the open window and headed towards the mountain with Li and Tori close behind.  
  
Sakura. Sakura woke up as she groaned and looked around. She was hanging from the wall by chains, in a cave type thing. The dark eerie corners were lit with torches; a bed was near a corner, and a table beside it with a pitcher. Sakura groaned. Her head and wrists killed. Michel walked in. "Will you PLEASE let me down!" she screamed in pain. "So sorry!" he said waving his hand and the chains disappeared; Sakura dropping to the ground crying in pain and rubbing her wrists. "What do you want with me! Leave me alone!" she said as she struggled to stand up. "Guess it's time to tell you my evil plot! You see I have been taught to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. At the time you and Li are. And to become the most powerful sorcerer I must own the Clow Cards and become the Li Clan Leader." He said. "And I own the Clow Cards and Li will be the leader when he marries me. Right?" Sakura said. "Yes! Correct! Now, I will kill Li get the cards to obey me, dispose of you and everyone's happy!" he said happily. "Sure!" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "The cards will NEVER obey you." Sakura yelled. "That's why you are here. You give up your title, or the girl dies!" he said laughing as a limp girl's body floated over towards the bed. "Madison! What did you do to her!" Sakura screamed running over. "Oh, she isn't dead, yet. Give it up Kinimoto or you both suffer!" he said leaving slamming the door. Sakura groaned as she took the pitcher of water and splashed it on Madison's face. Madison choked and coughed as her eyes fluttered open and sat up cautiously. "Sakura where are we?" Madison groaned then gasped. "What what's wrong?" Sakura said. "It's...it's your DRESS! It's ripped!" Madison choked out. Sakura laughed as she sat down beside Madison and told her the story.  
  
With the Boy's. The boy's quickly hid their aura's as they got up to a doorway of the mountain. They hid behind some rocks as they peered in. Michel was at a stand reading something. He sighed frustrated as he slammed the book closed and walked to the opening of the cave. Li, Tori and Eli ducked down. "Now, to find Li and kill him." Li grumbled as he watched Michel float away. "He is SO dead! I'm going to KILL HIM!" Li screamed standing up. "Hey! He kidnapped MY sister, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tori shouted standing up. Eli just laughed as he walked into the cave after Li and Tori. "Sakura!" "Madison!" "Kaijuu! Weirdo's fiancée!" Li and Eli glanced at Tori. Tori just laughed.  
  
"I can hear him! I can't sense him though!" Sakura squealed as she got up. "LI! ELI! TORI! IN HERE!" Madison screamed. Li ran to a door as he whipped out his element cards. "Element Wind!" he shouted as the door was knocked down. Li ran in and ran up to Sakura. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she said as she ran out. She grabbed the Clow Book and took out the Float Card. Everyone followed as she created a bubble around them and floated back to the church.  
  
Back at the church, everyone was gone. Michel was inside waiting. "Well, it took you all long enough!" he said with a smirk. Li, Eli and Tori stepped forward ready to fight. "I was so bored that I had to entertain my self with the people who were here. To bad no one was hurt." He laughed. "Sakura glared at him. "Your so cruel!" "What! How did you escape!" Michel yelled. "Li saved me so there!" Sakura said giving him a face. "Well, since your all here, I'll have fun killing you all!" he said laughing as he raised his hand. A fireball appeared as he threw it at.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5!  
  
SL: Hey Everyone! Me so evil! CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHHHH!!!! Ok! I'm SOOOO sorry! I really hadn't planned for it to come out so late! SORRY!!!!!!! Well, the next chapter is written on paper and it WILL be out by next week! (October 11, 2002) OK! THANKS! BE KIND AND REVIEW! R/R! Thanx! 


	6. New Card!

Chapter 6  
  
New Card  
  
SL: Hey Everyone! I'm so happy! It's the LAST chapter. I HAVE started a sequel and will have it up by the end of the week. OK! PLEASE R/R! Byerz!  
  
From last chapter: Michel raised his hand, a fire ball appearing in his hand aimed at.  
  
Chapter 6! "Tori! Watch out!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Tori out of the way. Sakura fell to her knees in pain. "Hmm, not who I aimed at but oh well" Michel shrugged. Li's eyes flared as he helped Sakura up. "Sakura, you know what to do!" She nodded meekly as she took out her staff and transformed it. "Time! Create! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted as she tapped the cards with her wands. Everyone was all of a sudden frozen. "Oops! Never meant to freeze Li!" The create card created a huge box around the frozen Michel so he couldn't get away. "Create, Time! Return!" Sakura shouted as three cards return. Li ran over to Sakura. "You okay?" "My arm hurts a lot, but that doesn't matter, look!" Sakura said as she passed a clow card to Li. "Huh? The Heal? I've never heard of it!" Li said. "Well try it out!" Madison said. "Sakura tapped the card as a figure of a little girl with a white hat with a red cross on it, and a white dress appeared and kissed Sakura arm and the returned to card form. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" Sakura exclaimed then looked at Eli. "Eli, have you heard of this card before?" she asked. "No, Clow Reed didn't create a card like that." Sakura sighed as she got up. "Well, we have to get everyone back here for the wedding."  
  
Two Weeks Later.. "Close your eyes!" Li whispered. "Okay." Sakura said as she closed her eyes. Li led her outside and to a gate. He quickly unlocked it and they walked it. He closed the door and led Sakura to the centre of the fenced area. "Ok! Open!" he said." Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. "Wow! It's wonderful!" Sakura jumped up as she ran around looking at the different flowers and smelling the scent of cherry blossoms and other assorted flowers. "When mother made me come back to China, I missed you a lot so I made this garden to remember you and to go whenever I wanted to get away from people for a while." Li said walking up to Sakura. "Awww.that's so sweet! Thank-you!" Sakura said giving him a kiss. Li handed her a key. "It's to get in here. Although we are the only one's who know where it I, people may find it, but I keep it locked." He said answering the quizzical look on her face.  
  
That Night. That night Sakura and Li had moved into Yelen's old room and Sakura had showed Li the "secret room". "Whoa! Even I didn't know about this room!" Li said. "She showed me when Michel and the other guy came to get me!" Sakura said as she sat down. They settled down on the couch as Li took a ghost movie out and they started to watch. Every five seconds Sakura looked away burying face in Li's shoulder but determined to finish the movie. But by the end Sakura was fast asleep in Li's lap. Li smiled as he picked her up and carried her to bed.  
  
The Next Morning. Sakura yawned as she sat up and looked around. Li lay next to her sleeping. "He looks so kawaii!" she squealed as she leaned over and kissed him. "Go back to sleep Sakura! It's way to early!" he grumbled as he covered his head with a pillow, obviously tired. "No way! It's 12!" she responded. He grumbled again and sat up. "Alright, Alright!" he said. "Good then you won't be to sleepy when I do this!" she said leaning over. She then grabbed her pillow and whacked him as he slipped and fell off the bed. She giggled as she got dressed and ran downstairs. Li got up and sat on the bed as he got dressed. "Did she just do what I thought she did?" he thought. He ran downstairs and found Sakura eating breakfest. Madison and Eli came down after Li. "Sakura! Guess what!" Madison squealed. "What!" Sakura responded. "Well, you know the Eli and I are engaged right? Well, when we got back to Japan we want to you guys to come with us for the wedding!" Madison squealed. "Really! That'll be so much fun! I can see dad and Tori since they left last week!" Sakura said happily. Li just laughed and the blanked out and fainted. Eli laughed. "Uhh, Li, you okay! LI!" Sakura screamed.  
  
THE END!  
  
SL: I'M DONE! IM DOOOOONEEEEE!!!!! ME SO HAPPY!!!!! OK! The sequel is on it's way so don't worry! Byerz! R/R! 


End file.
